1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure of a sunroof apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sunroof apparatus provided in an opening of a roof of a vehicle, for example, a technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4265052 (hereinafter referred to as “JP4265052”) (FIG. 2) is known. The sunroof apparatus described in JP4265052 mainly includes a pair of guide rails, a frame for connecting front ends of the guide rails, a sunroof panel moving along the guide rails, a drive device for moving the sunroof panel, and a cable for connecting the drive device and the sunroof panel.
The frame connects the front ends of the pair of the guide rails and is provided with the drive device, the cable, a guide pipe for covering the cable, and the like. Furthermore, the frame where a drain is formed across a width direction of the vehicle plays a role of draining rainwater and the like flowing in the sunroof apparatus.
The cable connects a slider formed in the sunroof panel and the drive device provided on a front end side of the frame and is routed along the opening of the roof from the guide rails to the frame. A part of the cable is routed so as to traverse the drain of the roof. Furthermore, the cable is inserted through cable grooves in the guide rails, and an outer periphery of the cable is covered with the guide pipe, for example, made of a metal in the frame. By covering the cable with the guide pipe, the cable is protected from dust and water and a deflection thereof is prevented.
Here, in the frame of an invention relating to JP4265052 is further formed a support portion (support portion 62 in JP4265052) for supporting the guide pipe. Namely, on a rear end side of the guide pipe of the invention is formed a collar portion (collar portion 82 in JP 4265052) protruding from an outer periphery of the guide pipe; and in the drain of the frame is formed a support portion for locking the collar of the guide pipe.
In joining the guide rails and the frame, after the collar portion of the guide pipe is locked at a depression of the support portion, while the top end of the guide pipe is inserted in a groove portion (groove portion 32d in JP 4265052), the guide rails and the frame are assembled.
With respect to the sunroof apparatus of JP 4265052, because the support portion formed in the frame is provided in the drain, there is a problem that the support portion interrupts drainage from flowing smoothly. Particularly, because the support portion described in JP 4265052 is a plate-like member installed vertically with respect to a flow direction of the drainage, water tends to pool around the support portion.
Furthermore, in joining the frame and the guide rails, because three members of the frame, the guide rails, and the guide pipe have to be assembled at the same time, there is a problem that assembling work is troublesome.
The present invention is created to solve such problems and provides a frame structure of a sunroof apparatus excellent in drainage property and assembling property.